In Too Deep
In Too Deep is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Element Fury. It dives further in David's backstory. Synopsis Plot The Rangers are training inside the simulation room against virtual Gormin and Buzztron. Outnumbered, they hide themselves and Element Fury Red planned an attack, but Element Fury Blue quickly destroyed them in a slash. The Rangers lectured David for his noncooperation. Z.J. gives them advice to heighten their abilities so they can use their Sealing Disks, much like how Tigra previously turned one into a Darkness Disk. Meanwhile, Gorog tried to order Wolfshade to gather human fears but he rejected it, having his eye on Element Fury Red. As the team practices again, David once more finished the training on his own. Sensing something off with David, Z.J. decided to give him a break for the team to reach his level. While David rested outside of the Youth Center, the Arachnoid emerges from an infected refrigerator from a landfill and attacks several civilians. Element Fury Blue arrived the scene and fights on his own before his teammates come to assist him but just as they transformed, the monster transformed into a vortex and absorbed everything including Element Fury Red and Blue. The rest of the Rangers were forced to hide for a while after being unable to lay an injury to him due to Z.J. and David being inside him. Hector thought up of a plan to use himself as a bait to get inside Arachnoid while having the others and Mark act as anchor to rescue Z.J. and David. Meanwhile, an infuriated David continuously tried the Fire Technique to escape but failed until he was too tired to keep trying. Z.J. asks David what's causing him to be so hasty, with David telling Z.J. of his past. Now knowing the importance of teamwork, the two Rangers form a plan to escape. Outside, the Fury Rangers transformed and attacked Arachnoid. Z.J. and David used the Flame Technique and successfully made their way out. The Fury Rangers regrouped again and this time, Element Fury Blue decided to count on his teammates' cooperation as they outsmarted Arachnoid and defeated him. As a result of their great teamwork, Z.J. took the Sealing Disk and turned it into the Elephant Disk. Tigra enlarges Arachnoid as the Element Fury Rangers summon their Zords. The Zords hold up well, but get quickly tangled to the monster's spider webs. Using the new Fury Disk, Element Fury Red unmerged from the Warriorzord and summoned the Elephantzord, freeing his allies and destroying the monster's support legs. Element Fury Red initiates the Wild Fury formation and the Wild Fury Megazord is formed and destroys Arachnoid with the Wild Boomerang Strike. As they reach home, Tigra and Wolfshade watched from behind, as she deduced their objective to collect Sealing Disks would threaten them with Wolfshade then deciding to follow her orders. Tigra assured that the Element Fury Rangers' lives wouldn't last longer. Fury Disks *Element Fury Red - Element (Water Technique), Element (Flame Technique), Red Fury (Fury Claw Strike), Furio Red, Elephant (Elephantzord) *Element Fury Blue - Blue Fury (Fast Slash), Element (Flame Technique), Blue Fury (Fury Blade Strike), Furio Drago *Element Fury Yellow - Yellow Fury (Fury Blade Strike), Furio Dump *Element Fury White - White Fury (Fury Bow Blast), Furio Canine *Element Fury Pink - Element (Water Technique), Pink Fury (Fury Bow Blast), Furio Train Notes Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Element Fury